Melonhead Returns
by UchihaDrew
Summary: Captain Melonhead and his trusty sidekick, Splinter the Wonderwood, have returned to stop Eddy's scams! Annd since Melonhead is a super hero, Eddy must be the super villain: Professor Scamula!
1. Return of the Melon

Chapter 1:

Return of the Melon

It was a normal day in the cul-de-sac. Well, normal for a while. Eddy was coming up with another scam, where he gets Ed to do the stupid stuff, and Double D to do the working. Eddy just got people to come.

"Strawberry Chunky Puffs!" Eddy called. "Get your Strawberry Chunky Puffs here!"

He held up a bowl with pink Chunky Puffs. It caught Ed's attention.

"I want some!" Ed said.

"Hey, get back to work!" Eddy commanded.

"But I'm hungry, boss…" Ed cried.

"Fine!" Eddy threw one Chunky Puff at Ed.

Ed caught it in his mouth and swallowed it. Then, he got back to painting the Chunky Puffs pink in the garage. Double D was making the paint in the garage.

"Is the raspberry paint done yet?" Eddy whispered to Double D.

"Yes!" Double D handed the paint to Ed.

"Raspberry Chunky Puffs!" Eddy put up a new sign and held up a bowl of purple Chunky Puffs. "Get your Raspberry Chunky Puffs here!"

Jimmy came to the stand with all the Chunky Puffs.

"How much?" Jimmy asked.

"Just 25 cents!" Eddy answered.

"Deal!" Jimmy gave Eddy a quarter and took a box of Chunky Puffs.

Jimmy got out a spoon from his pocket. He poured the Chunky Puffs into a bowl, and put some milk in it. He sat it at a bench, and lifted his spoon full of Chunky Puffs to his mouth. But suddenly, a watermelon hit the spoon, preventing Jimmy from eating the Chunky Puffs. Jimmy licked his chops.

"I'll pay a whole dollar for that watermelon!" Jimmy called.

There was now a dark figure in the shadows right in front of Eddy.

"This is the last time you'll scam in this town…" the figure said.

"Who the heck are you?" Eddy asked.

"Melonhead…" the dark figure revealed himself. "And my trusty side kick, Splinter the Wonderwood!"

"Oh, no…" Eddy gulped.

"Take this!" Melonhead kicked Eddy into the garage, making him run into Ed and Double D.

Eddy screamed.

"You want to play that way?" Eddy got up and ran to his room in a flash. Then he came back, wearing a cape, a monocle, a white undershirt, and briefs. "Prepare yourself for… Professor Scamula!"

A dollar sign was on his undershirt. He tapped his own head, and visions of money appeared. It was one of Melonhead's weaknesses.

"Get in your clothes, henchmen!" Eddy yelled to Ed and Double D.

Ed and Double D dressed like Eddy, but without the monocle and cape. While Eddy wasn't paying attention, Melonhead snuck into Eddy's kitchen. He grabbed a donut, and came back out.

"Take this, Professor Scamula!" Melonhead threw the donut at Eddy.

Eddy caught the donut on his finger. "You'll have to do better than that!"

He bit into the donut, revealing glue inside of it! Eddy did not notice, and kept chewing. And chewing. And Chewing. Then, he could not open his mouth! He started choking.

"Now to finish it!" Melonhead called. "Splinter, finish him off!"

He threw Splinter at Eddy. It was like a boomerang. Eddy's quarter was now on Splinter, and then in Melonhead's hands.

"Here, good citizen!" Melonhead handed the quarter back to Jimmy.

"You're my hero!" Jimmy clapped, as so did the other kids in the cul-de-sac did.

"And now for you guys…" Melonhead smirked.

He took out Ed and Double D as he took out Eddy.


	2. The Time Machine

**Chapter 2:**

**The Time Machine**

"This is out best scam yet!" Eddy snarled.

"Well, it will be when I finish!" Double D told Eddy.

He got out a wrench at went behind a curtain to work on an invention. Eddy's eyes were dollar signs, and he was sticking out his tongue.

---THE NEXT DAY---

"All complete, Eddy!" Double D explained.

"Heh, heh…" Eddy chuckled. "The next scam by…"

Eddy changed his clothes. "Professor Scamula!"

Then, Ed walked in. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing but the creation of my newest scam…" Eddy smirked. "The Time Machine!"

Double D revealed his invention behind the curtains, revealing a machine with a big portal in the middle.

---LATER AT EDDY'S SCAM STORE---

"Melonhead won't beat me this time!" Professor Scamula laughed sinisterly. "Mwa, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Kevin stepped up to the little stand.

"What do you have now?" Kevin asked.

Eddy revealed his time machine. "The Time Machine! 25 cents per ride!"

"How far in time can it go?" Kevin said.

"It can go 100 years in the future, and back all the way to the dawn of time!" Eddy explained.

"All right!" Kevin gave Eddy 25 cents. "I'll go 15 year into the future!"

Double D set up the machine. "15 years into the future it is!"

Kevin walked into the machine.

"No!" Melonhead appeared. "Don't go!"

He was too late. Kevin was already into the future.

"Where did you send him?!" Johnny asked.

"You'll see…" Eddy smirked.

"I'm coming, Kevin!" Melonhead ran for the machine.

Eddy stopped him. "That'll be 25 cents."

Melonhead pondered what to do. "All right…" He handed Eddy a quarter.

---15 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE---

The young Kevin bought a new paper, and he was on the cover of it! It was front-page news: Kevin is the supermodel of the year!

Melonhead saw the old version of himself. He was standing on a building with a cape on, looking big and muscular.

"It really worked…" Melonhead said to himself.

But then he saw Professor Scamula appear.

"Surrender, Melonhead!" Scamula told Melonhead's older self.

"Never, foul fiend!" the big Melonhead said in a hero's voice.

"I have to get back to saving Kevin…" the young Melonhead went for Kevin.

"Not so fast!" the old Professor Scamula stopped Melonhead.

"Let me through, Professor Scam!" Melonhead yelled.

"You're older self will have to help if you want that to happen!" Scamula chuckled. "But that won't be happening with my cashonite!"

Scamula held up a glowing dollar.

"Oh, no!" Melonhead's older self screamed. "Save yourself!"

"What's cashonite?" Melonhead asked.

"Your weakness!" Scamula chuckled.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
